


Cold Toes

by Kitaya_Li



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, And the best boyfriend, Boyfriends, Cuban!Lance, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk is a mother hen, Lance has bad circulation, Lance is kind of a princess, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space family, blue lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaya_Li/pseuds/Kitaya_Li
Summary: Lance is prone to getting cold toes and it’s something that everyone on board the castle ship finds out at one point or another





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on phone, no beta, please let me know if you spot anything strange. 
> 
> Yes my toes are cold right now.

Lance is prone to getting cold toes and it’s something that everyone on board the castle ship finds out at one point or another. 

Coran has told him on more than one occasion that his Blue Lion slippers are not appropriate footwear when meeting the dignitaries of new planets. This Lance can understand, but it doesn’t stop him from stashing them in his Lion whenever they leave base. 

Keith’s socks go missing and Lance confesses that he borrowed a few pairs because his just weren’t thick enough. When Allura questions him about it, Lance just shows her his feet, bundled up with four pairs of socks. A blue pair and two red pairs covered by a pair of great big yellow ones. 

At the breakfast table, Lance wedges his cold toes beneath Shiro’s feet and the Black Paladin yelps, leaning back to glare at the icy appendages before covering them with his own warm ones. 

Pidge just laughs and tells everyone about how Lance would kick his boots off in class at the Garrison to sit on his feet, or how he’d wiggle them into the space between the couch cushions, and even about the time their Blue Paladin lined his boots with heat packs and ended up nursing mild burns for a week after. 

Hunk thinks about the times Lance tried wiggling his toes underneath Hunks ass while they were studying and the tickle wars that ensued. He offers up his socks even though he knows they won’t fit. 

During movie night, he pulls those cold toes into his lap and massages them a bit to help the blood circulate. When Lance falls asleep, he tells the others about how Lance grew up in Cuba, where he didn’t worry about the cold, only the sun hot sand on the soles of his feet. 

At night Hunk folds an extra blanket over the end of the bed, wrestles four pairs of socks and beloved blue slippers off of Lance’ feet before dragging him under the covers where their feet twine together, warm and cozy.


End file.
